bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VinnyLam
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reiryoku page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 03:15, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Junk Trivia Policy Hello VinnyLam, I had to undo your edit to Yasochika Iemura's page because it constituted what we refer to here as Junk Trivia. We do not allow for comparisons to be drawn to other series or franchises unless Tite Kubo points them out himself, since they can be rather subjective, and ultimately irrelevant. Please keep this in mind for any future editing you do. Thank you! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there, I'm Yyp, one of the Bleach Wiki admins. Please note that while we appreciate any effort to improve the wiki, in the case of your edit to the Iba‎] page, they are not the type of thing that we allow in trivia sections on this wiki and unfortunately has had to be removed. For further details , you can see the Junk Trivia discussion here. Nevertheless, please do not be discouraged from editing here. You can check out this blog for information on how best to help out on the wiki. Regards, 23:17, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Lack of References Violation :Also please stop these unneeded edits, you do not need to add information comparing things within the articles as there is no point and they do not add anything but a subjective point of view. Please read the policies as you seem to be confused as to how we do things here as all of your edits are being reverted as they are not needed. Needless edits You were already told to stop making pointless edits, such as restating things that have already been mentioned, rewording things that were already fine as is, and above all else, adding information without proper references. Time and time again your edits have to be undone. If you would take the time to read the Manual of Style, this might just stop happening. User page edits Referencing again Image Policy Please note that we have a very strict Image Policy which requires that any image from an official source (ie manga or anime) must have the correct legal tagging. All you need to do is add the Fair Use Rationale (FUR for short) and licence info (see below) when you upload an image. A blank FUR should appear pre-loaded on the , so all have to do when uploading an image is to fill in the details. You can see an example of this filled in on the picture to the right. Please make sure you add this to any images you upload in future, especially if they are from older chapters/episodes as it is not always easy for somebody else to figure out where the picture came from. Images that lack this FUR are typically deleted from the wiki. Further info can be found on SunXia's excellent blog about images. Thank you for your understanding, 21:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Third Referencing Violation Same actions It seems you really don't understand the policies here. You come back from being blocked for a month for not properly referencing information, after being linked to a blog on how to do so three times, and you continue to do the same thing. If you cannot follow our policies even after being handed links to them constantly and being blocked, then I'm starting to think you're just not paying attention to the messages you've been getting or not making use of the resources you've been linked to. How many times will it take for you to realize that we have strict policies that must be followed? Reason for Removal Firstly your using anime as reference, on this site if it happened in the manga that takes precedent over anime. Secondly the necessity of the edits is questionable. Tsukishima's small feigned concern for ichigo is not significant to be listed as if it had an impact on his character, nor is it confirmed if he was merely mocking Ichigo's problem as opposed to genuine concern. Mugetsu's attack is well depicted in the series and placing your edit there assumes that it needed to be compared in power to Aizen as if Aizen regardless of form was the pinnacle of power, this was already confirmed false when ichigo started fighting him. Its already stated the level of loyalty and the connection that haschwalth has with yhwach so the extra bit wasnt necessary, its well known his concern is totally for his emperor.-- Talk page policy Blocking Actually you are continuing the violate the rules as you completely disregarded our rules on User Talk Pages and how you are not allowed to remove messages especially if those messages are official warnings!! Besides when you got back from your ban, you continued your behavior and received another warning then continued it again in regards to adding information where references were present which makes the reference void!! And then you go on to violate our rules on the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy by removing those warnings that you got!! Quite frankly, somebody who has been given so many warnings should be reading all the policies and regardless, because of your actions, the Bleach Wiki:Policy Violations Guide must be enforced here as it would not be fair and we must ensure continuity!! That's all I have to say on the matter!! Re: Question As per the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, posts are not to be deleted from a users talk page, especially warnings. They may be however. Given the high number of warnings, it is in your interest to become familiar with the policies linked in the above warnings and comply with them if you wish to avoid another block. You're referencing has improved and you appear to be trying to comply with them so that is good, but just be aware that others may not be as patient as I am should you lapse in to your previous edit habits. If in doubt, just ask on the talk pages. Regards, 12:17, May 21, 2014 (UTC)